


feeling overcome

by mundycide



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Groping, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spit Kink, i promise i didn't mean to, im gonna fucking regret adding this but, is tiddy addiction a tag ? it should be, martin's TITS, sad wanking, that inspired this tomfoolery, this goes against a lot of headcanons i have, this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for Thicc Boy drawings on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mundycide/pseuds/mundycide
Summary: just some gross jonmartin spicy art . fair warning: my headcanon visuals of them you won't find sexy, specifically Jon . there is so much...





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> edit: this is mandatory, everyone go read this fic that was inspired by this nonsense https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229496  
edit 2: you should probably subscribe to this fic since i'll be updating it whenever i draw them doing gross stuff....which turns out to be a lot


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another Full Page ((:  
just something cute this time  
edit: reuploaded images for better resolution !


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone ! been a hot sec huh ?  
some making out that gets a lil spit-heavy towards the end  
this is.... my full FOURTH page i've done of these idiots

  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some on-brand martin sadly wanking it in the archives, of which there is a bewilderingly short supply of . set after episode 22 .  
i'll be posting them in order as the page is supposed to be read bc it's sort of difficult to read as a whole page bc i'm bad at composition and planning ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
the full page with be at the very end  
edit: slight edit to image size for a couple of the panels for easier viewing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a fucking monster i hope you enjoyed !


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello again ! had to take a hot break from drawing cuz i've been putting more work into the quality of these pages and i don't want to get so tired that i lose that quality !  
a friend on tumblr had sent a request for a lil bit of jonmartin Lap Love and loosely based on her fic . initially the request was for it to be chaste but i said FUCK THAT I WANNA DRAW SOME HAIRY BOYS and i entirely ripped the scene from her fic lmao .  
i hope this update finds you well .  
full page at the very end .


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello again after a long break ! comin' back to ya with some martin tiddy love ! enjoy !


End file.
